Two Buckets of Soapy Water
by Blackie Frogz
Summary: [spdficsforvals] Z has cleaning duty as a punishment for something she didn't do. Bridge decides to give her a hand. [BridgexZ] r&r [oneshot]


Two Buckets of Soapy Water

Disclaimer: Owe-eth I do not-teh anything familiar.

-

Z grumbled inwardly as she filled her bucket with water, water supplied by R.I.C.. She had been assigned to clean out the bikes and the jeeps because of some stupid accident she didn't even do. Well accidents are stuff that happened by accident and not on purporse. Unfortunatly the thought she broke the TV set, when she didn't exactly do it. She just entered the Rec. Room and there it was. The Plasma TV with its broken screen lay on the floor. Glass shards surrounding it, with a ball lying in the middle. What did they take her for? Some stupid ball throwing TV breaker? But still, she had been wrongly accused and thus ending up cleaning the vehicles as a punishment for her 'crime'.

"Hey Z," greeted Bridge, he was also carrying a bucket, green for the record. And a bottle of detergent in his hand. Water spilling out of her bucket, Z threw a sponge into it. Bridge squatted next to her, filling up his bucket, a smile plastered on his face.

"Bridge, what are you doing?" asked Z, slightly annoyed but more amused and pleased that someone was helping her.

"Helping you," he answered, his bucket overflowed and tipped, wetting his jeans. "Or trying to," he added, grinning wider. "And feeling guilty."

Puzzled, "Guilty?"

"Yep, that thing was kinda mine and Sky's fault... We were playing with R.I.C. and we broke the thing. Well Sky did. And yep," he finished his confession. "So we decided that I'd help you today and Sky would help you tomorrow." He had convienietly forgotton the fact that Sky was already going to train the C Squad Cadets the next day and won't be helping Z. Sky was supposed to help Z today but Bridge offered to 'cover' for Sky, thus giving Bridge more time to spend with his crush.

"I hate you," muttered Z teasingly, starting on one of the bikes.

Bridge grinned inwardly and threw his sponge at her. "What was that for?" she asked, the sponge sliding off her back, getting it horribly wet. The water ran down her spine, cold.

"For hating me," he replied, giving her one of those sad puppy eyes look. Z threw her own sponge at him, smacking him on his face. "Ow," he said, although it obviously didn't hurt at all. "Now I'm wet."

"You were already wet," replied Z, rolling her eyes but grinning at her friend's childishness. She took her sponge off his face and wet it again, starting to clean the same bike she was cleaning till Bridge 'attacked' her, thinking that the sponge throwing activites were over. They weren't.

"Bombs away," cried the Green Ranger and he emptied half of his pail of water over Z.

Z glared at him, her hair wet was 'plastered' to her face. "BRIDGE!" she screamed. Taking her own pail of water, she threw everything at him. Soaked to the bone, they looked at each other and started laughing.

R.I.C. added to the fun, spraying water at the both of them. Shrieking Z hid behind Bridge and used him as a human shield to protect her from R.I.C.. Barking joyfully, he sprayed more water onto them. In the process cleaning the bikes. The floor started to get really wet and slippery.

The next thing both of the Rangers knew was that they were on the floor. Z on top of Bridge. Both stopped laughing instead they were staring at each other.

Lips inches away, they were about to kiss. When…

"Cadets, what are you doing?" boomed Commander Crugger. He had decided to check on Z and her progress in getting the bikes clean. Instead he was greeted with the sight of two of his Rangers about to announce their feelings for each other.

Z and Bridge scrambled up and saluted their Commander. Both were wet and really embarrassed.

"Cadet Carson, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to give Z a hand since she's my friend and since it wasn't exactly her fault that the TV was broken except if I tell you how you'd totally scold us so yep," Bridge answered, talking so quickly that Commander Crugger couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Get back to work," he ordered. He then walked out of the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Z shoot Bridge one of her oooh-we-nearly-got-in-trouble smiles.

"Oh and Bridge?" Bridge turned around. "Thanks for the fun." She laid a kiss on his lips, turning the Green Ranger bright red.

-

Please Review! Hope you liked it!

Blackie Frogz


End file.
